I Care For You
by Akai-chan
Summary: A/U Songfic L/Z Poor Zelly-chan was dumped by his girlfriend, and of course his best friend is there to pick up the pieces...I'm sure you know who I'm talking about but read it anyway....lemme know how much you liked it, disliked it, whatever...Enjoy!!


Like a bullet, there sped a ruby red corvette convertible down the freeway and headin for home.  Equivalent to such red was the wisps of hair that fluttered wildly in the wind, seemingly swaying to the beat of the techno booming from the car stereo and through the air.

It was all the young lady behind the wheel could do to keep herself in her usual mirth and cheer.

Lina Inverse sighed as the music only succeeded in giving her a massive head-ache.  Guess it was a futile effort in trying to cheer herself when there was a depressing factor she could not get past.  _Poor sap, didn't know what hit him.  But then he should've seen it coming.  That sorta thing happens when you date freshman girls…way too fickle._

Might you have guessed or not, Lina's best friend had been dumped by his girlfriend two days ago, and he was still brooding.  For what, Lina didn't know.  Really, he should be happy to get rid of her from Lina's point a view; the girl was a whiney, clingy, obsessive, naïve, bouncy brat who had no concept of the real world and quite a few of the horrors it presents.  He'd always been talking about breaking up with her, that it wasn't worth his headaches or stomachaches from all her sugary sweetness.

Guess the guy just feels self-conscious about the whole thing, after all, he seems to think he's hideous because of that scar he's got going across his face.  _Pheh…what a joke…_

Confidentially, Lina was slightly glad for their break up, even a bit relieved.  For one thing, that Amelia girl had been taking up all her usual time with her friend, always around him, always clinging to him and steering him away whenever she came to talk. It had gotten really annoying after a while, but honestly, Lina wasn't jealous…okay maybe just a little jealous…alright fine, so she a lot jealous!  It wasn't her fault though!  It was not her fault that she'd grown attached to her friend, that she'd grown used to being the only girl he ever said more than two words to—which were more like paragraphs considering the numerous long conversations they'd had that were anything but one-sided.  

After he and Amelia got together, she realized just how much she'd cared for him.  And now that they've broken up, Lina had resolved with herself that it was his right to know this, so of course a plan of action was in order….

Finally off the freeway, Lina veered off into a suburban neighborhood and about 3 houses down until she pulled into the 2-way drive of a beautiful two-story brick home.

Shutting off the engine, she hopped out of the car and to the redwood front door, letting herself in after unlocking the latch.

She knew she'd be coming home to an empty house since it was Friday.  Dad would be down at the dojo with his buddies, Mum is grocery shopping, Nee-chan is working the night shift.  All that was fine with her, it just meant she could leave whenever she wanted without interrogation or threats.

Grabbing the phone and a bag of chips from the kitchen, Lina made her way up the stairs to her room.  Once in, she closed the door behind her and flopped on the bed in mid-dial.

She munched happily as her call was picked up.

"Hello, Greywords residents," came a clear, musical voice of cheer.

"Hi, Mrs. Greywords.  Is Zel home?"

"Well hello dear.  Yes, he's up in his room, brooding again.  Maybe you can cheer him up.  Hold on just a sec, I'll call him down."

"Thanx."

"No problem dear.  ZELGADIS!! PHONE'S FOR YOU!!"

Lina winced, instantly pulling the phone away from her ear.  Boy, with how many years she and Zel had been friends, you'd think she'd be used to it by now, or at least half deaf.

She was thankful for the smooth, quiet tenor that came to the phone, however melancholy the voice might have been.

"Hey Lina."

"Lo' Zel, what's up?"

"Same as usual.  What's up with you?"

"Usual…You sound better."

"Yeah, I'm feelin a little better about the whole thing.  Or at least the part about her being a fickle brat.  My appearance will never change though."  

"Let's not go there.  Anyways, since you're feelin better, you won't mind goin out."

"Figures.  Where to this time?"

"To the karaoke bar!"

"Oh no, I'm not doing that again."

"Aw come on Zel, why the hec not?"

"Because it's just utterly ridiculous.  We're to old for that sort of thing anyhow."

"That's beside the point!  We've got nothing else to do, might as well goof off a little.  It's Friday night for Pete's sake!"

"I don't care, I'm not going and there is no way you can make me!"

*******

Quietly a figure sat in one of the separate booths, going through a list of various songs for his companion.  The youth—with thick , soft waves of lavender hair, sapphire eyes and pale skin—sighed, having been duped once again by the charm and all around magnetism—more like huge watery eyes and cute heart-broken expression—of Lina Inverse.

Said charmer was readying herself for the show she was about to put on, having asked her friend to look through the music only in an effort to give herself time to prepare.

She'd already chosen a song, which she thought was perfect for her current position in Zelgadis's life.  Now all she needed was to stop her stomach from fluttering with excitement.  _Okay…you can do this, you're the brave and beautiful Lina Inverse, and there's nothing you can't do.  Besides, he's gotta know sometime, might as well be now, _she told herself.

Taking a deep breath, music in hand, Lina walked into the booth where Zel was waiting, closing the door behind her.

It was a cramped little place, barely enough room for two people, but luckily, neither her nor Zel took up that much room.  There were two stools, one of which was already occupied by her friend which left her to take the other.  She picked up the single set of headphones resting on the hook next to the screen.

"Picked out a song?" Zel asked

"Yup," she said, just as she was inserting her choice into the computer.

"I sure hope you don't ask me to sing along like last time.  That was certainly a bust."

"Nah, not this time.  I just want you to sit back, relax, and enjoy the show…"

o.0 "That didn't sound right, not coming from you at least."

"Shh!  The song's starting, so just listen.  It's something you need to hear anyways."

"Something I…" but Zel was cut off as the music began to play…  


Mmm yeah..  
Mmm yeah..  
Oh yeah oh..  
  


Something he needed to listen to she says, why would that be?  From what he was hearing, he didn't even listen to this kind of music so why would she think he'd have an interest in it.  ::shrug:: Oh well, guess he'd find out.  He turned to look at the words on the screen, following along as Lina began to sing…

  
Hey my baby  
Why you lookin' so down?  
Seems like you need a lovin'  
Baby you need a girl like me (around)  
  


Interesting, hypnotic almost.  The song had a great beat to it, and Lina seemed to be enjoying it.  Zel had known that she was a great singer and all but there seemed to be something different about this one time, like there was a little more passion added to the way she sang this particular song.  He couldn't be really sure unless he saw her face.  Turning to look at her, he was surprised to find that her eyes were not closed like they usually were when she sang, but locked on him…

Hey my baby  
Tell me why you cry  
Here take my hand and (yeah)  
Wipe those tears from your eye  
  


Zelgadis seemed entranced by the sound of her voice and the emotions playing across her face.  So caught up was he that the delicate hands that timidly grasped his almost went unnoticed… almost…

  
Can I talk to you (Can I talk to you)  
Comfort you (Comfort)  
Let you know (Just wanna let you know)  
I care 4 you (oh yeah)  
  
Can I talk to you (I wanna talk)  
Comfort you (Gotta let you know babay)  
Let you know   
I care 4 you (I care)  
  


Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Zel registered that Lina was singing to him, and he thought he heard her say she cared for him… For him?  Ha!  That's a laugh, not while that scar still lay on his face, hideous and plain as day.  Why would she ever care for someone who was as ugly and freakish as him.  Really, who has ever heard of a guy with lavender hair…

…But then, Lina wasn't one to base a person on appearances.  She never did give even less than a rip about his scar…heh…even said it made him look exotic in a sense… Maybe… maybe there was hope…  But then how could there be hope when he was dumped by the only other girl who thought he looked 'cool'… 

As if she'd understood what he'd been thinking, Lina squeezed his hands to bring his attention back to her.  Yup, she'd been right… he definitely needed to hear this song…

Hey sexy baby  
Why'd your girl leave you in pain  
To let a fine man like you go  
She must be insane  
  


That was exactly what she thought of the little brat… she was insane… well, she'd thought that even before the girl broke up with Zel, but still.  To say you broke up with a guy like Zel because he was too mellow for you is just outrageous enough to be called insane or even passed that…  There was just no way Lina could ever leave him for something so stupid, or rather just not leaving him at all, and she hoped that's what she was letting him know right now.  Just to make sure though, she hopped down from her stool, and removed her hands from his before delicately cupping his face in her palms.

Hey sexy baby  
There's no need to worry  
Oh boy if you call on me  
I'll come, I'll come in a hurry  
  


Timidly, Zel's hands came to rest on either side of Lina's petite waist, not really knowing what he was doing, being so lost in her voice and her words…

  
Can I talk to you (Come on)  
Comfort you (I love you)  
Let you know (oh baby)  
I care 4 you (I love you, yes I do)  
  
Can I talk to you (I wanna talk)  
Comfort you (Give me the chance)  
Let you know (I wanna let you know)  
I care 4 you (Gotta let you know, that I love you)  
  


Yes!  He was responding; that meant he actually did care as much as she did.  It was like he really needed this …this reassurance that someone was real and true to what they said.  And she meant every word that she'd sang.

  
Hold on (Hold on)  
Stay strong (Stay strong)  
Press on (For me baby)  
I care 4 you ( I 4 for you)   
Hold on (Hold on)  
Stay strong (Stay strong)  
Press on (Press on for me)  
I care 4 you (baby)  
  
Can I talk to you (I wanna talk)  
Comfort you (I wanna hold you tight baby)  
Let you know (I wanna let you know)  
I care 4 you (That I care for you)  
  
Can I talk to you (ohhh)

A trembling hand found itself woven through locs of fire as it's owner struggles to speak his thoughts.

"Lina… I… I'm at a loss for words here… I… you… I didn't know that you felt this way.  If I had known, Amelia would never have been an issue…I …I'm sorry for putting you through that, especially if you felt then how you feel now."

"Don't worry about it Zel, all that's passed.  All that matters is that I'm here for you now until the very end.  I really do care for you… I …well, I love you."

"I love you, too, Lina, for longer than you can imagine."  Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly—depending on who you are—Zel got a conk on the head, though light enough so he wouldn't be hurt.

"Baka! Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I guess I just didn't want to ruin our friendship, I couldn't stand the thought of not having you in my life at all."

"Well that's not something you should worry about because even if you tried, ya wouldn't be able to get rid'a me! V"

"I don't think I could try… lover," the last word was spoken on a whisper against the other's lips before claiming them with the fervor and passion repressed from so many years of longing.

FINI


End file.
